I Will Never Leave (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Dan is a shy deaf boy who is brought out of his shell when a new boy called Phil starts at his school and they become friends (or something more) - Phan AU: Fluff!


**I Will Never Leave **

"Have you got everything you need?" The teaching assistant asked me. I quickly rummaged through my bag, doing a quick double-check before replying.  
"Yeah, I have. Thanks." I threw my bag over my shoulder.  
We stopped outside what I guessed was my new form room.  
"I need you to do me a favour, is that alright?" She questioned.  
I nodded and watched her as she stared through the small window in the door.

"You see that boy there?" She pointed at a brown-haired boy who was sat at a table on his own by the window. He was scribbling in a book.  
"His name is Dan. I'd like for you to make friends with him. He's very shy, and I think he needs to be brought out of his shell a bit. If that's OK for you to do? He's hard of hearing, but he is very friendly and I am sure you two will get along fine, yes? Will you make friends with him?"  
"I will."  
"Thank you, Phil! Have a good day, and if you need me you know where to find me!"  
"Thanks," I smiled and walked into the classroom.

The class fell silent and all eyes were on me. I could already make out all the social groups, or 'cliques' within the form.  
The teacher behind the desk looked up at me through her square-framed glasses, "hello there, you must be Philip, or do you prefer Phil?"  
"Yeah, I prefer Phil thanks." I replied, standing still. I could feel myself getting judged by the other members of the class. They were probably wondering what group I was most likely to fit. I could sense the more popular people beckoning me over with their eyes.  
_Not again, not after what happened last time._

She must have guessed that I didn't like all the attention, as she told them to continue talking. I smiled at her as a way of saying thanks.  
"Ok, if you didn't already know, my name is Miss Everett and I will be your new form tutor for this year. If you need anything, you can ask me, alright? You can go sit down now, we have a few more minutes before the bell." She smiled sweetly at me as she nodded towards the class.

I clutched my bag strap and stared at my new class mates, thankfully they hadn't gone back to staring at me. I remembered the teaching assistant's favour and I walked over to Dan and took the empty seat next to him. He glanced up at me and I smiled, he half-smiled and returned to his book.  
I placed my timetable out in front of me. My lessons today were Maths, Science, and English. And I had no idea were any of them where.  
I noticed Dan also had his timetable out, I had a sneaky look over his shoulder and I saw that his classrooms for Maths and Science were right next door to mine. I also saw that he was in the same room as me for English.

The bell rang for first lesson and everyone grabbed their bags and left the room. I followed a few paces behind Dan. I finally found my classroom and walked in, my thoughts focusing on the boy.

The bell for break finally went off, I slung my bag on my back and walked out the classroom behind everyone else.  
I wondered where Dan went for break and lunch. He wasn't sat by anyone in form. In fact, the tables around where he sits aren't occupied by anyone either.  
I wandered through the hallways, trying to find my next classroom and stay in the area so I wouldn't be told off for being late. Which happened a few times at my last school. You couldn't blame me though, the school was massive!

Because I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't been looking where I was going, and I soon collided with someone.  
"Sorry, sorry!" I looked up and was greeted by beautiful brown eyes. _Dan's_ eyes.  
"It's OK," This was the first time I'd heard his voice. It was quiet, almost a whisper.  
I smiled awkwardly, before walking off. This time, I internally face-palmed. _Great going, Phil!_

After the Science lesson ended, I headed to the canteen. I grabbed some food and looked around for an empty or not-so-crowded table. I spotted Dan sitting by himself close by. I went over and sat down next to him, I saw him smile a little at me and move his hand over his ear again. I smiled back at him as I placed my tray of food in front of me.  
"Hey," He spoke, his smile grew a little bigger.  
"Hi, sorry about earlier…"  
"It's alright."  
"I'm Phil, by the way."  
"I'm Dan."  
I began to eat. A part of me wanted to talk to him, but I had no clue what I wanted to say. I wanted to be his friend. Not because the teaching assistant asked me to. I just really wanted to be friends with him.  
"Are you in E5 next?" He asked me, he'd finished his food already and had pushed it to one side.  
"Yeah,"  
"Can I sit with you?"  
"Yeah, sure!"

We arrived at the next lesson a little early, we decided to sit near the front with Dan by the window.  
"Do you like English?" I asked him once we'd got our stuff out on the desk.  
"Yeah, I like to write stories," He answered, shyly.  
"Can I read them?"  
"They're not good," He replied, he stared down at the table.  
"I bet you they're good,"

Before Dan could answer, the bell rang and the other students piled in. The teacher followed behind and started the lesson. Dan was silent throughout the lesson, every so often I would nudge him and ask if he was OK. I only got a nod each time.  
When we had partnered work, I immediately locked eye contact with Dan. I felt happy that he wanted to work with me, I really wanted to find out more about him. I also wanted to read his stories. By the looks of what he got in their last creative writing assessment, they must be brilliant! But unfortunately, we were split up. I worked with a boy called Ian, who was one of the popular people.

"Alright, Lester?"  
I nodded, I felt disappointed. I looked over at Dan who was staring right at me. He was partnered up with one of Ian's mates, I knew he was Ian's friend because I had seen them sat at a very crowded table in the canteen. I noticed he was scowling at Dan.  
"Aren't you gonna sit down, Lester?"  
"Yeah, sorry." I plonked myself down on the chair. I avoided his eye contact as I stared at the sheet of paper we had been given.  
"What brings you to this school then?"  
"A new start," I answered.  
"_A new start? _What did you do at your old school?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. "  
"Well, I bet you were popular in your last school, right?"  
"I guess you could say," I murmured.

"What's up with Howell, then?" He asked, loudly. I wasn't sure by the tone of his voice if he was asking me. Some of the students had turned to face Dan, who was trying to avoid their looks by staring at the table.  
"Have you got a little crush on Lester?" He teased, looking from Dan to me. A few people began to laugh, but the teacher shushed them all before they could say anything else. I blushed as I turned back to my work.  
"Class, I think that's enough paired work. Go back to your original seats."  
I sighed in relief and left Ian, who was grinning at me as I walked away. Dan, however, went over to our teacher, said something and then walked out the room. His face was scarlet and he looked as if he was about to cry.

I waited for him to come back, but after ten minutes he was still gone. When our teacher had set us a small task to do, I went over to her desk.  
"Can I go to the toilet please, Miss?" I asked. She looked around me, probably trying to spot Dan.  
"Is Dan not back yet?" She questioned, looking back at me in confusion.  
"No, I think he's upset, can I go see him please? He's my friend."  
"OK, make sure he's alright, won't you?"  
I nodded, and headed out the class room. The boy's toilets were close by and as I walked in I heard crying.  
"Dan? Dan, are you OK…?"

The crying stopped as soon as I spoke, I could see him sat on the floor in one of the cubicles.  
"Go away," His voice was quiet and was quavering.

"Please open the door, Dan." I heard him move and unlock the door. I gently pushed it and saw him. He was sat with his legs in front of his chest, and his face buried between his knees. I knelt beside him and opened my arms for a hug, and he quickly moved into my embrace. He clung on to my shirt and began to cry again, soaking my shirt a little but in that moment I didn't care at all.  
I slowly rubbed his back with one hand, and the other I wrapped securely around his waist.

He finally met my eye contact, "why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see if you were OK."  
"But, why?"  
"Because I care about you. You're my new friend."  
Dan pouted and looked down, "no one's ever wanted to be my friend."  
"Well, I want to."  
"Thanks," He went back into my arms. His weeping had stopped, yet his lips were still quivering.  
"Should we clear you up and head back?"  
Dan nodded and we both stood up, he wandered over to the mirror and frowned.  
"I look horrible," He wiped his cheeks with the palms of his hands, before turning on the tap and splashing water over his face.  
"You look fine now," I replied, I gave him a reassuring smile as we walked back to the class.

The class was almost over, Dan had calmed down though he tensed up when he knew the other students were staring at him and me. I simply ignored them, now that Dan was feeling better I could not care what the others were thinking.  
The lesson ended, and I dreaded the long walk home alone. I had left my iPod at home and my phone didn't have any music.  
"Where do you live?" I asked him as we sauntered through the corridor.  
"On the new estate."  
"I live near there! We were going to move there originally, but mum changed her mind. I'll walk with you?"  
"If you want," Dan answered, he'd gone back to being sad again. I don't know whether it was because he didn't actually like me, or the fact that every pair of eyes in the corridor were on him.

I frowned at them, and they turned away. We were soon out of school and away from everyone else. I took this as an opportunity to ask him a few questions,  
"Why are you so shy around people?"  
Dan shrugged, "I just find it hard to open up to people nowadays."  
"Why? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Well, it all happened with this boy, he was my friend."  
He avoided all eye contact with me, "I-I really liked him. More than a friend. I told him, and he began to hate me."  
"Is this why they tease you?"  
"Yeah, he is one of the populars now."  
"Which one?"  
"Ian. They've teased me ever since he told them about it."

I stopped, and halted Dan, I placed an arm on his shoulder.  
"Dan, I'm so sorry. I wish they would just leave you alone."  
"Why do you think I turn my hearing aid off around them? I can't hear their taunts if it's switched off."  
Dan moved his hair back around his right ear, and revealed a hearing aid. After a minute or two, he let his hair fall back where it was, and continued to walk on. I followed behind him, still buzzing with questions.  
"Have you always had a hearing aid?"  
"No, I used to be able to hear fine. But after a small period of time, my hearing got worse. My hearing aid lets me hear noises that are close by to me."  
We reached my house, "thanks for letting me walk with you, Dan."  
"It's fine, that's what friends do, right?"  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Err, OK?" Dan followed behind me, as I opened the door and stepped aside to allow him in.

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out.  
"Hi sweetie, how was your first day?"  
"Great, I made a new friend!"  
"That's great, sweetie." She emerged from the living room, and smiled at the both of us.  
"This is Dan, can he stay here for a bit?"  
"Hello, Dan, and sure he can."  
"Thanks, mum."

We both smiled and I rushed upstairs, hearing Dan's footsteps behind. I went into my room, kicked off my shoes and practically threw myself on the bed, I was tired out from my first day.  
Dan sat on the edge of the bed, he gazed around my room.  
"You have an awesome room." He commented, focusing on me again.  
"Thank you."  
"I'd better text my mum that I'm here. She'll be glad that I've got a new friend."  
I watched Dan as quickly took out his phone, texting his mum, and then placing it beside him. He then kicked off his shoes and laid down next to me on the bed.  
"I haven't been round a friend's house in ages!" He smiled as he put his hands behind his head, resting his left leg over his right knee.  
"I haven't had a friend round in a while either." I confessed, I bit my lip. Did I really want to tell Dan what happened in my last school? _He'd been honest with you, Phil.  
_  
"Why? I thought you were popular?"  
"Well, I was. But then, something that was similar to your situation happened."  
"What happened?"  
"I liked my friend a lot. And I told him, and he said he liked me back. I felt really happy, and we kissed. But when we went back to school, and I came up to him, he completely ignored me. After a while, he would tease me and push me about. He told everyone that I liked him, and they also began to tease me and stuff. I couldn't do anything without the fear of it getting worse." I was close to tears thinking about the memories. I felt Dan move up close to me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Phil, about the popular people in our school. You promise not to leave me for them, yeah? I don't know what I'd do if you left me. You're the only person in our year who's actually bothered to make conversation with me."  
"Dan, I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me for now on!" We laughed and he cuddled into my side, nuzzling his head in my chest.  
"Comfortable, are we?" I joked, lightly poking his dimple. He looked so cute when his dimples showed.  
"Yeah," He giggled, his pupils dilated as he stared into mine.  
I pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he smiled even bigger.  
"Thanks, Phil. You're the best."

* * *

I got a prompt from a tumblr anon: **Dan is a shy deaf boy who is brought out of his shell when a new boy called Phil starts at his school and they become friends (or something more)** and yeah, this is what I wrote! I have changed it a little, and I'm not sure if it's what the anon had in mind, but I like it :3

It is also on tumblr (bandsandyoutube) please let me know your opinions on this? and leave prompts bc i like writing phan:)  
Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
